Thank you Sasuke
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Wooh Sasuke is such a little pervert xDD [SasuNaru]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Sasuke does

A/n: I know it's to early for a Christmas fic but hudahelkers? xD

* * *

**Thank you Sasuke**

It's 24th of December, a peaceful day in Konoha when a loud explosion was citizens didn't seem to bother and continued what they were doing anyway. They already knew who caused the was no one other than Naruto and Sasuke having an argument because of such nonsense things and ended up devastating the whole place. They were rivals and best friends..They share a strong bond that even an eternity in hell can't break nor cut it cuz neither the 12 year old blond and the 13 year old raven will let that happen.

'Teme who do you think you are!?'

'I'm just stating the fact dobe'

'That's not a fact! That's just your opinion'

'Seriously Naruto it's Christmas eve,could you cut it out? I'm tired' Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree and slid down on the icy ground and just sat there and stared up to the enless deep ocean eyes of the kitsune who was standing in front of him and glaring down at him.

'No!'

'If you don't shut up I'm not going to treat you at Ichiraku's'

'Well you should have said so' Naruto let out a foxy grin and sat beside Sasuke and leaned against the tree,their shoulders a minute or so,Naruto's head slowly rested on Sasuke's shrieked but didn't pull smiled at himself.. The blond is always off guard whenever he's with trust Sasuke with all his life. Sasuke turned his head to his left and caught the smell of Naruto's hair. It smelled honey and orange,just as he thought. Minutes passed,he felt himself getting dizzy,of course he didn't want to wake up the adorable blond sleeping on his shoulder so he decided to take a nap and rested his head on Naruto's head and let darkness overcome ,who was just passing by,saw the two,sleeping peacefully under the big was awed at the walks towards their direction and poked Sasuke's forehead.

'Oi Sasuke wake up' Kakashi 's eyes twiched in irritation and slowly opened his eyes only to see their late teacher..

'Kakashi?'

'I just stopped by to say our training was cancelled due to personal reasons,didn't Sakura told you?'

'Uh no' 'It's cold out here Sasuke kun you should have brought an extra jacket for Naruto kun yea know,it's snowing and the wind's getting colder and colder,you don't want your kitsune to catch a cold' Sasuke blushed at Kakashi's statement and doubled Naruto's scarf with his removed his scarf and carefully wrapped it around Naruto's neck. He cupped Naruto's flushed cheek to wake him up. Kakashi left with a poof of smoke as Naruto slowly regaining consciousness.

'Come on dobe let's eat' Naruto lost his balance when Sasuke pulled him up and eventually fell on Sasuke's arms wrapped around his slim waist. Sasuke leaned down to the smaller blonds face.

'Sasuke what are yo-' Naruto was cut off as warm pair of lips collided on his own soft gasped and Sasuke wasted no time taking advantage of slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and explored his wet purred at the kiss,he shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and kissed him back,passionately.

The kiss lasted for like an eternity. They both panted and looked at each other.

'Dobe,I love you'

'I know and I love you too' Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke's cheek and pulled him to the direction of Ichiraku,Sasuke was touch his cheek where Naruto kissed him and blushed,he didn't know just a simple kiss from Naruto can send shivers down his finished their ramens and Sasuke walked Naruto home.'Here we are' Naruto said cheerfully.

'Can I stay a few minutes here? I'm quite tired.' Naruto nodded and let Sasuke after the door was locked shut,he felt Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face started sucking Naruto's neck leaving a clearly visible kiss mark there and finally landing his lips again to the soft ones.

'Merry Christmas dobe' Sasuke hugged and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Thank you,Sasuke.

-owari-

* * *

/Tired! kyaa I ran out of ideas xDDD!


End file.
